Barnaby Brooks Jr.
Current Background Barnaby was orphaned at the age of 4 when his parents were murdered in front of him on christmas eve. He managed to catch a glimpse of the killer, but has always seemed to forget it since then. The only thing he can remember about the killer is the symbol on his hand, the symbol of Ouroboros. After he was orphaned, Barnaby was eventually taken in by Maverick; and old friend of his parents, where he was put into hero academy to study the basics of becoming a hero. Searching almost daily for Ouroboros, Barnaby was eventually assigned to team up with Wild Tiger. Together they were to make the first hero tag-team. Appalled by this Idea, Barnaby wanted nothing to do with the old man, but as time went on the two began to work as a team to protect the city. One day however, while searching through a criminal database. Barnaby had realized that the man in his memories who killed his parents, was none other than Jake Martinez; an incredibly powerful NEXT, who was put was sentenced to a life in jail. It was at that time, that two members of Ouroboros subsequently demanded Jake's release in exchange for the city's safety. With armies of Exosuits on standby, the city had no choice but to comply to their orders. However, when they released Jake, he immediately turned on them, and set up a show where he was to defeat all the heroes of Sternbild city. One by one the heroes were defeated, including Barnaby's partner Wild Tiger. When it soon came time for his turn, Barnaby realized he couldn't fail. But it was inevitable, as he was Barnaby was soon to be defeated. However, an injured Wild Tiger appeared, and assisted Barnaby. And together the two defeated Jake, where Barnaby was happy to have avenged his parents. Second Arc Upon falling near the Tower Library in style, Barnaby questioned where and why landed. He came to the conclusion it was something set up by Apollon media for popularity and ratings, but that thought was soon disolved when he joined the call between Kotetsu and Pao-Lin Huang. They all appeared to be in seperate locations, and considering the best options at the time, Barnaby headed out towards Kotetsu's coordinates, where he traveled for several hours. Arriving at Astec to greet him, Barnaby held up a few conversations before noticing the large group around them. Personality Barnaby is the calmer and more stoic of the pair. He has a low tolerance for slacking, and is at times very emotionally unstable. However, underneath his cold exterior, Barnaby is a rather kind and gentlemanly man, showing concern and care for his friends, and those around him. Abilities 'Hundred Power - '''Barnaby is a NEXT with the ability of Hundred Power. Hundred power increases his physical capabilities such as strength, speed, and jumping ability, by a hundredfold for five minutes a time. Once the five minutes have run out however, he must wait another hour before using them again. ' Hero Suit - '''Barnaby's Hero suit is bullet proof, and can withstand fire. A timer shows on his visor with how much time is left of his abilities, and is able to scan enemies, providing good combat data. Combat Being the counterpart to Kotetsu (Aka: Tiger) Barnaby uses his ability to focus on speed, rather than power. Another difference between the two is that, while Kotetsu uses fists, Barnaby uses his legs for more precise, and fast attacks. More often, Barnaby will plan his attack out, using his visor to gather data about the his foe. Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Tiger & Bunny Category:DevaliousL